Krene
DMG 4 times to the enemy / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 1000% DMG 4 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Soothing Spring |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, all allies recover 100% / 30% chance |procs 2 = 3 |skill g = ☆Soothing Spring |skill g lv1 = Deal 1200% DMG 4 times to the enemy / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 1200% DMG 4 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Soothing Spring |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, all allies recover 100% / 40% chance |procs g2 = 3 |skill x = ★Soothing Spring |skill x lv1 = Deal 700% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 800% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 30% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Soothing Spring |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after an attack / 100% chance / Max 4 times |procs x2 = 4 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90997 |def g = 44999 / 84997 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143198 |def x = 89999 / 131098 |soldiers x = 93100 / 150098 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = The leisurely voice of this spring goddess is soothing, but she hates impatient people. |friendship = You must wait your turn for my healing waters. |meet = I have come, Milord. I am the spring goddess, Krene. |battle start = Wait your turn. |battle end = I need my healing waters. |friendship max = If you don't want my healing waters, then you can take me. |friendship event = Thank you for your patience. Here are my healing waters. You don't need it? Your heart has been mended? ...Why? |rebirth = Thank you for your patience. Here are my healing waters. You don't need it? Your heart has been mended? ...Why? |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = I have come, Milord. I am the spring goddess, Krene. |likeability 1 = I have come, Milord. I am the spring goddess, Krene. |likeability 2 = I have come, Milord. I am the spring goddess, Krene. |availability = Archwitch Stone Exchange [Maiden Training Ground 2|[Legendary Archwitch Reward]] }} Category:Legendary Archwitch Category:AkkeyJin